Whipped Cream
by xxfloralxx
Summary: Foodplay goes wrong for Ali and Em... (Emison)


**This was a Tumblr prompt that I could not resist. Need I say more?**

Alison opened the door to her and Emily's shared apartment and sighed as she dropped her purse on the floor and slumped down against the door. Her internship had been particularly challenging lately. The publishing firm had ramped into overdrive as an up and coming author was about to debut a book that was sure to be a best seller. Her whole day had consisted of coffee runs and refilling the printer ink. The pads of her fingers were stained black and her hands were littered with band aids and various paper cuts. She got up and immediately noticed that her girlfriend wasn't in her usual spot on the couch.

"Em?" she called out as she walked around the apartment.

"In the bedroom babe," came a faint reply from down the hall. Alison's heart immediately started racing as she ran towards the sound of the brunette's voice. She opened the bedroom door and her jaw dropped at the sight before her. Emily was kneeling on their bed wearing light blue and black lace lingerie. She used one hand to toy nervously with the waistband of her panties while the other held a bottle of whipped cream. When she realized that Alison wasn't moving anytime soon, she put the can on the bedside table and sexily walked towards the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a passionate kiss which was eagerly reciprocated. Emily broke the kiss and began to trail kisses and bites along Ali's jaw and neck. Alison moaned as Emily brought her mouth up higher until her breath was hot on the blonde's ear.

"Hi baby… I've missed you," she purred, making Alison shiver.

"I-I missed you too Em," she mumbled, trying to remember how to form coherent sentences. Emily knew that Ali loved it when she wore the color blue- it often rendered her speechless. Alison loved how the color accentuated Emily's curves and really made her skin tone pop. Emily moved back to Alison's lips, quickly involving them in a heated lip lock as her hands began wandering all over the blonde's body. Emily began unbuttoning Ali's shirt as the younger girl struggled to undo her belt and push down her jeans. Once the blonde's clothes were out of the picture, Emily pushed her backwards until her back made contact with the cold wall. She let out a throaty moan when Emily pinned her hands up above her head and began grinding her hips forwards into her girlfriend.

"Jump baby," Emily rasped as Alison happily obliged. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck once more and resumed kissing her hungrily. Emily carried Alison over to their bed and gently laid her down. Alison moaned as the brunette straddled her, ultimately putting pressure on her aching center. Alison tangled her hands in her girl's brunette locks as Emily's mouth continued their assault on Alison's exposed flesh. Soon, there were purple marks scattered all around her chest and neck. Ali moved to unhook the swimmer's bra, but Emily's hand were quick to stop them.

"I'm in charge tonight," she whispered in Alison's ear. Usually Em was the pillow princess of the house, and Alison didn't mind at all, but she secretly loved it when Emily took control like this. Before she knew what was happening, her bra was off and Emily's hands and mouth were everywhere. She groaned when she felt her girlfriend's tongue on her very stiff nipple, the brunette's long fingers slowly massaging the neglected breast. All too soon, though, the contact was lost and Alison groaned in displeasure.

"Patience, babe, I've got something new for us to try tonight," Ali's face paled. She knew that Emily had a thing for kinky stuff… it was one of the many things Ali found insanely hot about her girlfriend. Sometimes, though, Em's crazy ideas got them into trouble. There was that one time that Alison broke a nail against a pair of handcuffs and another time where Emily started laughing right in the middle of foreplay and completely killed the mood. Emily turned back to the blonde, the can of whipped cream in her hand, and smiled wickedly.

"We've tried a lot of stuff Ali… you wanna add food play to the list?"

"Sounds good to me," Ali said, practically drooling. The thought of getting to lick whipped cream off of Emily's toned abs was enough to almost make her come right there and then. Emily moved back to straddle the blonde and placed a loving kiss on her lips before shaking the can of cream and leaving a trail of it down Alison's stomach. Alison flinched at the cool feeling of the cream, but was soon distracted by the feeling of Emily's tongue licking up her abs. She moaned when she felt Emily sucking the dessert off of her body. When Emily finished off the first trail, she decided to be bold. She took the can and made a circle around each of the blonde's breasts with the whipped cream.

Alison threw her head back and groaned when she felt Emily's mouth working around her sensitive breasts.

"Fuck Em that feels good," she moaned. She was certain that she felt the brunette smirk against her skin. Once Emily finished cleaning the cream off of her body, she grabbed the can again and began to move lower. Suddenly, Alison's pleasure was replaced by an intense burning feeling. She shot up as the burning turned to itching. Emily jumped back and gave Alison a confused look as Alison started scratching all over her bare torso.

"Ali what's wrong? If you aren't comfortable with this all you have to do is say so… you know I would never want to make you uncomfortable," Emily said, worried that she had overstepped a boundary and made her girlfriend uncomfortable.

"No Em it's not that… everywhere that you put the whipped cream is itching and burning," she said through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the discomfort on her chest.

"Here babe move your arms so I can see," Emily said, moving forward to see why Alison was in pain. When the blonde moved her hands away from her chest, sure enough there were red hives everywhere the whipped cream had been. Emily couldn't help but choke back a laugh at the fact her girlfriend's boobs were each surround by a big, bright red circle.

"Damn it Emily it's not funny! It hurts and it's itching like hell," Alison whined.

'Ali I think we might need to take you to the emergency room… it's really starting to swell.

"Em I can't go to the ER like this! They'll know what we were doing!"

"Well you can't sit here with hives like this! Besides you're in pain… look they'll just give you some meds and send you home and you'll probably never have to see their faces again. Haven't you ever seen that show Sex Sent Me to the ER? I'm sure they see stuff like this all the time," Emily tried to reason with the blonde, hoping she wouldn't be too stubborn.

"Okay fine just toss me a shirt," Alison said as she put on a pair of shorts. Emily brought over her favorite t-shirt, making the younger girl smile subconsciously smile. It was a grey and blue Rosewood Sharks Swim Team shirt that had FIELDS printed on the back. It had been her favorite shirt in high school and now, years later, it was still number one. Emily quickly got dressed and took hold of Alison's hand as they walked to their car.

When they arrived at the hospital, Alison got cold feet.

"Emily I can't do this. It's way too embarrassing."

"Ali come on you have to. We already drove all the way up here. And you need medicine… your face looks severely constipated," the brunette said as she got out of the car. She went over to the passenger side door and opened it, reaching her hand out to help Ali out of the car. Alison unbuckled her seatbelt and went with Emily, eager to get it all over with. They walked into the ER which, fortunately, wasn't very crowded and signed in at the front desk. The nurse gave them a clipboard and some paperwork to fill out as they took their seats in the cushioned waiting chairs.

Emily filled out the paperwork for Ali, seeing as she was too busy scratching at her stomach and trying not to itch around her boobs. Emily felt bad for her, she really did. But at the same time she couldn't help but snicker at the sight of her girlfriend trying not to scratch her nipples in public.

"Shut up Em," she snapped half-heartedly. Emily stopped snickering and went back to the paperwork as the doctor finally came out to get them.

"Ms. DiLaurentis?" she called and motioned to a back room for Em and Ali to sit in. Emily handed her the paperwork and sat down in the chair in the corner as Ali took her spot up on the examination table. She gave Emily one final pleading look, which was met by a reassuring smile.

"So, Alison, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well I'm kinda having this allergic reaction to some whipped cream and it really swollen and it's itching and burning."

"Well I don't see anything on your face and your throat obviously hasn't closed up since you can talk… so where is the reaction?"

Alison sighed and slowly lifted up her shirt to reveal a bright red, swollen torso.

"Oh my, that is pretty severe," the doctor mused, "how did whipped cream get there?"

Alison blushed and shot Emily a desperate look, which didn't go unnoticed by the doctor. She chickened out of telling the truth and decided that she was better off with a really good lie.

"Um I was making an ice cream sundae with my shirt off and I went to use the whipped cream and I guess the can was faulty or something and it sprayed everywhere," Ali said, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"Interesting… it went crazy and managed to make two perfect circles around your breasts.." the doctor tried not to smirk. Alison's face paled, realizing she had been caught.

"I'm going to go get you some medicine and antibiotic cream… you can go ahead and put your shirt back on," the doctor walked out of the room, chuckling to herself.

"Oh. My. God." Alison said once the door was closed. Emily burst into a fit of laughter which was quickly put to rest by a smack on the shoulder from Alison.

"Em it's not funny! You did this to me!"

"And you loved every single minute of it. You were all 'Oh god Em hat feels so good!' 'Oh, Em!'" she said, mimicking an overdramatic moaning voice.

"I do not sound like that!" Ali defended.

"Yes you do babe, but I still love you," Emily said, flashing the blonde one of her million dollar smiles.

"Yeah you better," Alison mumbled, cracking a small smile at her girlfriend before leaning into kiss her.


End file.
